


Birthday Cake

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rodney's birthday and John is desperate for a present. </p>
<p>For the Mcsheplets March "Still in love" postings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

It was Rodney's birthday and John was out of ideas. Rodney was impossible to buy for, especially now that they had thoroughly restocked Atlantis while they had been on Earth. They had store rooms full of electronics and John knew Rodney had – literally – a railroad car's worth of food, electronics and clothing he had ordered personally.

The only thing John could think of was a cat and at this point, that wasn't happening. Atlantis wasn't fully cleared yet of Ancient booby-traps and the zoologists were pretty sure there were vermin in the lower levels. Pets weren't a good idea in general. And he didn't want to think about having to explain to anyone in the SGC why he'd want a cat, although he suspected O'Neill would get a good laugh out of it.

He wandered through the various store rooms, making a mental note that they needed to take a really good inventory now that they were settled on new Lantea, looking for inspiration. Everything he would have gotten, Rodney already had.

_We have a lot of sweets here,_ John thought to himself as he wandered through one of the food store rooms. Rodney had cases of chocolate – really good chocolate – in his own stash, so that wasn't much of an idea. 

He nearly passed by it before the idea came to him. He paused for a moment and debated the merits. He decided, _what the hell,_ and grabbed what he figured they'd need.

Rodney's double take when he entered their bedroom was worth waiting for.

"What do we have here?" Rodney asked, eyes darkening at John's naked form lying on the bed.

"Well, it's your birthday and figured maybe you'd like some Johnny-cake," John drawled with a small grin at his own lame pun. He idly fisted his cock. "It only needs to be frosted before its ready."

Rodney dropped his laptop in the chair in the corner as he toed off his shoes. He crawled up the bed and hovered over John, leaning in for a kiss.

"You have the best ideas," Rodney said with a wide smile. 

"I'm all yours," John leered as he stretched expansively. 

Rodney reached over to the side of the bed, "Ooohh, spoiled for choice." John had opened both dark chocolate and vanilla cans of frosting and had brought extra cans of cream cheese and milk chocolate... just in case they needed it.

Rodney reached around for John's hands and placed them carefully against the headboard. "Keep them there," Rodney directed.

John reached up and arched his back slightly, his cock bumping gently against his stomach. 

"Relax," Rodney commanded. "I get to play first."

John groaned softly but knew when Rodney "played" they both had fun. 

Rodney dipped a finger into the dark chocolate container and popped a finger-full of icing into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his finger and moaned at the taste.

"You have too many clothes on," John commented. If he wasn't going to get off too soon, at least he could look...

Rodney looked down at himself and grinned, "I think you're right." He quickly stripped off his clothes and sat on the bed next to John. As John tried to reach out, Rodney said, "Hey, none of that... no touching!" He guided John's hand back to the headboard. "Stay."

"Woof!" John shot back but laughed gently.

"Idiot," Rodney said fondly.

Rodney started by dropping a dollop of icing on the end of John's cock with smaller dabs down the length. John groaned as some of the icing sat for a moment then slid slightly off to one side. 

Taking his time, Rodney alternated between eating frosting while making porn sounds and massaging icing over John's body. After the first dollop on John's cock, Rodney avoided John's groin completely. He massaged icing into John's feet, up his legs and tickled slightly as he drew a smiley face with the vanilla icing on John's stomach.

Rodney sat back and considered before grabbing the milk chocolate can, opening the can. The first finger-full was Rodney's and John could only wriggle at the sounds Rodney was making.

Also, the first dollop on John's cock was starting to melt as a result of contact with the heat of his skin. It had dripped off his cock, sliding down to his balls and it was starting to itch.

"Rod-neey," John whined.

"Patience," Rodney whispered against John's skin. He leaned in for a kiss and John tasted chocolate... and _Rodney_.

Rodney worked his way down John's arms, painting the frosting in long, lazy stripes. He put the empty can on the table and John breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, no..." Rodney teased, "not done yet... have to clean you up now."

"Arrggg..." John moaned. That was going to take forever.

Rodney moved to the end of the bed and started licking John's legs. He worked slowly and patiently up the left leg and paused for a moment when he got to John's hip. He swallowed for a moment and suppressed a small burp.

"Okay?" John asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Rodney grinned. "I'm not done with you yet!" Rodney proceeded to demonstrate just that by starting to clean up John's other leg. A small hesitation by the knee had John watching closely.

"Rodney?"

"Need a drink of water to wash down the sugar," Rodney said. "Be right back." John watched Rodney's ass sway gently as he padded off to the bathroom for some water. He brought a glass back with him and set it down next to the empty cans of frosting.

Rodney dipped his tongue in John's belly button, swirling the frosting while chasing the last molecule of sugar from the crevices.

John's stomach twitched at the attention and he bit back a laugh. Rodney's tongue tickled and John had to grit his teeth to keep the laughter under control. Rodney glanced up at him with a knowing look and let John off the hook by moving up to his nipples.

Rodney diligently worked John's nipples clean. A small scraping of teeth had John panting. Rodney started to stretch up for another kiss when another, longer _br-r-r-r-apppp_ escaped. 

"Sorry," Rodney said, faintly embarrassed.

John gave him a quick kiss, "No problem." The pink tinge on Rodney's cheeks was cute. Not that he'd say that aloud.

Rodney leaned in, smearing frosting on himself. "Ooopss," Rodney grinned. He rubbed against John who could feel the sugar crystals in the frosting melting between them.

John put a sticky hand on the side of Rodney's face to hold him in place momentarily. He stole a quick kiss before leaning back and putting his hands back above his head. 

Rodney went back to work on John's arms. He was part way up the left arm when John actually heard his stomach rumble and Rodney gave a long, soggy burp. That didn't sound so good and Rodney stopped to breathe carefully for a minute.

John took control of the moment and said, "Okay, enough. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't stop."

Rodney flushed but the next rumble in his stomach took away any protest he could make. He reached for John's bobbing cock, "At least let me..."

John held his wrist gently. "In the shower," he countered. 

"You owe me," Rodney demanded, weakly, as he sat back on the bed.

"Next time," John promised with a soft kiss. "Now, up, in the bathroom. Let's clean up." Rodney stood and waited as John joined him. John grabbed the sheet he had spread on the bed before lying down which simplified the cleanup. Dropping the sheet in their laundry basket, John herded Rodney into the bathroom. John quickly grabbed t-shirts and shorts for both of them.

Rodney's stomach rumbled again, ominously. "You going to be sick?" John asked, trying to be casual but he was worried.

Rodney swallowed carefully. "Not if I can help it," he replied. "I _hate_ throwing up."

"I know," John soothed, placing a sticky hand on Rodney's back. "Let's get cleaned up."

Steam billowed from the shower, John knowing it needed to be pretty hot in order to get the sugary, greasy coating off of both of them. Making sure there were towels ready when they got out, John helped Rodney in and followed closely.

Rodney seemed to relax a bit under the hot water. He didn't have as much frosting on him as John did and the larger pieces slid with a small 'plop' to the floor. John stirred the water with his feet to move the pieces to the side and toward the drain. He didn't want either one of them to slip or fall.

Once Rodney had himself under an obvious level of control, he turned to John and grinned. "Here, you get in front," he pointed. John moved to the front of the shower and the water beat down on him. Rodney moved close to him, placing one hand on John's hip and the other reached around for John's wilted cock.

"Let me help," Rodney said, taking John firmly in hand.

"You don't have to..." John protested, weakly. 

"Shh..." Rodney soothed. "Least I can do."

John relaxed into the warmth of the shower on his front and Rodney at his back. He didn't let go as much as he normally would, aware of Rodney's not-quite-healthy state. He didn't want to take them both down.

Rodney knew what he liked, long firm strokes with a small twist at the end. With the playing they had done before, John was already on edge and it didn't take long before Rodney had him hard again and coming. John's toes curled as he striped the wall in front of him, the water washing the come down to the drain. John put a hand against the wall to steady himself and catch his breath.

"Okay?" Rodney asked, sounding pleased with himself.

"Very!" John agreed. He stood up and turned around to face Rodney. "Your turn."

Rodney winced, placing a hand on his stomach. "I need to take a rain check," he waved John off.

"Let's get cleaned up then," John decided. He reached for the washcloth and soap. He soaped Rodney up quickly and pushed him under the water. "Rinse," he directed. While Rodney was under the water, John finished cleaning himself up, scrubbing off the last layer of frosting. 

As Rodney got out of the shower, John moved into the water to rinse. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel. John toweled off the water on Rodney's back as Rodney slowly dried himself. 

"Here," he handed Rodney his t-shirt and shorts. "Nothing worse than being naked and not feeling well."

Rodney grinned wryly at that, "Know what you mean." 

John finished drying himself and dressed quickly, following Rodney into the room.

Rodney climbed into the bed and John got in behind him. Wrapping himself carefully around Rodney, John dropped a kiss on his shoulder. "Going to be okay?" he asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Think so," Rodney murmured. "Sorry to spoil your party."

"We can celebrate later," John replied. "Just so's you're okay."

The heat of Rodney's body had John dozing when he felt Rodney shift slightly.

"Sorry..." Rodney mumbled, still moving in place without turning over.

Then John got it. Or, rather, it got him. Not thinking about it or caring that he was probably making Rodney uncomfortable, John fanned the sheet up and down to dispel the odor. Looking over at Rodney, he could see Rodney snickering.

This time a long, loud fart announced the next wave of stench. John sat up and waved the sheet some more in a failed attempt to spread the smell out. It permeated the entire room and John swore he could _see_ the haze.

"Geez, Rodney, if I didn't love you, I'd throw you out of here," John groaned. Then his brain heard what his mouth had just said and it seized up for a moment. 

Rodney didn't seem to react, just grabbed the sheet and said, "I think the worst of it is over. Come back here." He went back to his previous position.

John settled back into the bed, wafted the sheet slightly to settle it over them as well as dispel the last of the smell. But when Rodney grabbed the hand John slung over his waist and kissed the palm gently, John knew he had heard it. John closed his hand to hold on to the kiss.

_Love you, too._

John snuggled in and fell asleep.


End file.
